exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelius Sol
Aurelius Sol is a student in Alchemy chosen by the Gate to Hell. Story Chosen by the Gate Aurelius studied in Ithallea's greatest academy, learning alchemy alongside best friend Arcenius Selene and fiancee Kiara Selene. One day, out of curiosity, the trio went to explore an ancient tomb-like grotto containing two legendary artifacts. One of them, the Gate of Hell, activated when Aurelius touched it, killing Kiara, deeply shocking him. As they ran back to the academy, Arcenius attempted to resurrect Kiara only to kill himself in the process. Now lost and alone, Aurelius could not even attempt to face his trauma, as his school was attacked by creatures known as Shinku, led by the cold Koseki who sought to forcibly seize the Artifact from him. As only he could harm the Shinku, Aurelius was forced to embark on a mission to protect mankind from those strange, white Undead. Facing the Worst Among said opponents were a copy of Kiara known as Hisakata, whom Aurelius defeated several times, and even a clone of Aurelius's worst fears, Inmetsu, which he defeated. In the end, he discovered that the mastermind behind the Shinku, Ginto, was Arcenius's own Shinku, turned into a sociopathic leader from the use of his artifact, the Gate of Heaven. Aurelius defeated Ginto, making Arcenius resurrect, but the latter's trauma and hubris from unlocking the Gate to Heaven's true power caused Arcenius to be forced to end him. He triumphed in a pyrrhic, ironic way, as Arcenius and Kiara were destroyed by his hand and the two artifacts were once against sealed, making Aurelius's quest for power a perfect circle. Appearance Aurelius is a blond-haired man with blue eyes, dressed in heavy black leather and steel, his face kept in a frowning expression. His left eye was left scarred from the Gate's awakening. Inmetsu possesses the same appearance as a monochrome white individual, but instead of a frown, a massive slasher smile is constantly seen on his face. Personality Aurelius is serious and somewhat rough at times. He shares an important bond with Arcenius, whom he sees both as a friend and a rival, and with Kiara, whom he deeply loves. This however deeply changes when he loses both of them in a single day. Overcome with survivor's guilt, Aurelius thus devotes himself to doing his best, according to what they would have desired. In contrast, Inmetsu, his Shinku, despite being created from him, embodies Aurelius's deepest fears - justifying his guilt through violence and accepting himself to be entirely devoted to destruction. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Perhaps due to his mastery of internal alchemy, Aurelius is extremely talented as a sword-fighter even before using the Gate. * Alchemy Mastery: Aurelius never practiced Alchemy during his storyline but he was said to equal Arcenius in the matter. * Gate of Hell: Aurelius is attuned to the aforementioned sword, and is the only one who can wield it. Storylines * A Perfect Circle features him as a protagonist. Trivia * His first name is derived from Latin and means 'adorned with gold'; his second name means sun. This is a reference to alchemy and contrasts with Aurelius's dark look. Category:Character Category:Ithallea Category:Alchemy